Last Exile: Final Chapter
by PoliticalFiction
Summary: i'll let you read it for yourself, if you're a fan of L.E. then you'll either find this as a story that is like the main series, or repulsive (if you're that big of a critic)
1. Default Chapter

Last Exile  
  
15 years after the war of the Nations  
  
The story starts off with Claus having a mysterious dream...  
  
'Dear Claus, this is about someone dear to you,'  
'Something will happen'  
'But what?'  
'This time you will not be able to save her'  
'Be careful, remember everything has a purpose'  
'There is nothing you can do'  
  
'Waa!' Claus woke up suddenly after having a dream with himself in darkness hearing those words, 'Lavie! Lavie!' Claus ran through the doors faster and faster, till he got to her room, but when he got there, nothing was there. "oh no, the dream was right!" "umm Claus, I'm right behind you" Claus turned around and saw Lavie with a toothbrush in her mouth, staring at him with a look of 'what are you doing now, freak' on her face. "Oh Lavie, the dream didn't come true" "What dream?" "The dream I just had" "Whatever, can you get out of my room now, I'm kinda tired." "Umm sure..." Clause, embarrassed by his quick actions, slowly went back to his room, when he was half way the hallway suddenly went dark, a figure of a young boy appeared, Claus stared at it, he had never seen a pure white figure before, especially one like this, it seemed to glow, but not really, it was more dim then light, and more light then dark, where the eyes should be on a normal boy, there was nothing, no mouth, no nose, no eyes, no hair, no nothing. "Who are you?" Claus said, "Why are you here?" "I am your fears, I am your dreams, I am you" "What does that mean?" Claus said puzzled, "I am you and yet not, I am human, yet spirit, I am hope and yet despair" "you are annoying, yet comparative," "you are imperfect, you are not you," "I am me, why do you say such things" "you were once brave, but now, you are a fool, you were once fearless, now you cower in fear over bumps in the night, you used to do what you believed to be right, but now, you do things that are 'safe'" "You are making no sense at all" "Or am I, is it bothering you so much to learn about your past?" "No it bothers me to be kept from my sleep" "you used to be so much more, why did you go and ruin it all?" "shut up" "you are now nothing more then a coward" "Shut Up" "A coward with nothing to look forward to in life but suffering" "SHUT UP!"  
Claus approached the figure and grabbed it by the shirt, "TELL ME, WHY DID YOU TELL ME THOSE THINGS IN MY DREAM, WHY!?" "to prepare you, Lavie is..." "SHE'S FINE, SO LEAVE US ALONE, SHE DID NOT GET HURT, NO, SHE WON'T GET HURT I WON'T ALLOW IT!" "you can't help her where you're going, and the time to go is now." The figure disappeared and Claus hears "Now" coming from all directions, and begins spiraling, he falls to the floor, afraid what the figure meant.  
The morning Lavie comes out to make breakfast, and since Claus's strange behavior she decides to wake him up and see if he's sain today. "HEY CLAUS, WAKE UP!" Lavie looks all around their house, but she finds nothing, no sign of him at all. "IF YOU'RE PLAYING A JOKE IT ISN'T FUNNY" She walks outside because she hears voices, on the ground is Claus's motionless body, no sign of movement, draped in blood. "No, No! NO!" she runs to him "CLAUS YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME, so why'd you break it?"  
  
To be continued 


	2. Last Exile: The Awakening

Last Exile  
  
Chapter 2 Awakening  
  
Ok big scare last chapter, 'Is Claus dead?' well this chapter will clear everything up. (oh yeah and L.E. is usually in the real world, to cover up my last story I had to take it to the undead, so sorry to all you big fans who were expecting this to all be a dream, it's not as easy as that)  
  
Claus wakes up suddenly, "Lavie!" Claus is in a place he's never seen before, and it's really dark. "Where am I?" "You'd be dead" Claus turns around to see the three gate guardians, Zamenta, Cleocho, and Monchica, these have a background on them, they are triplets so don't bet on them getting along anytime soon, oh back to the story, "I'm DEAD?!" Zamenta, a grim-reaper-looking character walks forward, "Actually, if you were dead, you wouldn't be here stupid" "So why am I here?" Cleocho steps forward and says "You have seen a ghost, not just an ordinary ghost though, so in fact you are lucky he is haunting you" "Why?" Monchica, an angel looking beauty steps forward and says "since you saw him you get a second chance, you see the story behind him is ancient. "A long time ago, in the earth as you know it, there was the ghost, Cinchioko, and he was a brave, exciting, pilot, sorta like you were years ago, well anyway, he had a plane accident, and so every time a expert pilot loses confidence, he 'spooks' them. But mostly it makes them get moral confidence, and not make them umm, dead. In your case he was a bit late, and umm, oh yeah, when he spooked you, you were by a window, and not in your room where you were supposed to be, so the spinning caused you to go dizzy and fall and umm kill yourself, but there is a way to get back to your world"  
"Ok, how do I get back?" The three spoke as one, "you fly in a race, and win" Claus replied with confidence, "Easy, umm but don't I need a co- pilot? One as good as Lavie?" "we'll do better then that" "What do you mean?" "Well umm, how do we put it, we'll bring Lavie to the dead world, you'll have to reach her though," "why, can't you?" "no, we are limited to these gates." The three get a shocked look on their faces, "you'd better hurry, this incident has caused a universal switch, and well..." "WELL WHAT!?" "Lavie can't live without you so..." "SO WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" "we're saying she might kill herself, so hurry!" "oh my God," "we told you so go!" "HOW DO I?!" "By being in her dreams," "Ok I'll go" "no time to lose off you go"  
Claus is thrust off by the three guardians to save Lavie before she too has the same fate.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Last Exile: Meet the Ghost

Last Exile: Death be thy nature  
  
Claus raced towards his house as fast as he could (the guardians had made him human temporarily) "I can't let Lavie die, not when this is all my fault in the first place." Claus crashed through the door and ran through the halls, "Lavie, don't do it, don't kill yourself!" He made it to Lavie's room and thrust through that door. "Lavie!" "Claus?" "Lavie don't do it!" "Ok, ok, I know cake is fattening, but to come back from the dead so stop me from getting fat?" "Oh, I thought you were..." "Were what?" "Going to kill yourself..." Lavie looks surprised at the slowly fading away form of Claus, "you have to be kidding, killing yourself is no way of getting over someone, no matter how much they mean to you," "oh well, the whole death thing was an accident, it wasn't supposed to happen, not even the Gatekeepers were aware of it till it happened," "So you're back for good?" "I wish, I need you to come to the dead world and help me win a race to bring me back." "How do I get to the dead world?" "umm, I have no idea..."  
The room suddenly darkened, and the same figure that appeared to Claus appeared to both of them, "CLAUS WHAT IS THAT?!" "that's the thing that killed me..." "HE'S GOING DOWN!" Lavie grabbed the figure by the collar of his coat, "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF..." "Lavie, don't he's the only way to the dead world, if you get rid of him now, there is truly no way for me to get back..." "But you said he was the one that killed you," "Yes, but he arrived to early, I think, I was supposed to be in my room when I saw him, not in the hallway," "So that's why..." The figure suddenly spoke, "Yes, for that I am sorry, but thanks to me you could get your life back, now if you would let me go please Lavie," "Oh, sorry," Lavie loosened her grip on his collar, "Now you two follow me,"  
As they followed the figure through a darkened hallway, something happened, the two adults started changing back to they way they were when the War began and the same bodies that they were in when they won one of the greatest races ever, "Claus, did this happen to you?" "Not when I died, what's happening, you, umm, what do we call you?" "Call me the Ghost of the Past, nothing from some 'Scrooge' thing just that that's my job," "oh, ok, now WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!" "Lavie, calm down, we are going back through time, so that you can gain the youthful spirit that you used to have that drove you to win," "THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" "So we are going back in time?" "Claus how can you be so calm, this Ghost thing is taking us back, remember, we swore to never remember those days, with this, we'll have memories, of... of..." "Don't worry," The Ghost interrupted the two, "Even though you are going back to your youthful bodies, you will not remember anything except how to fly a plane, and what you know now, nothing like what you were saying, so it's your own minds, in younger bodies, well, we're here." As the Ghost opened a door, the boom and sound of planes flying full speed around filled the air, as the teenage Lavie and Claus looked with enthusiasm. 


	4. Last Exile: Enter the Race

Last Exile: Enter the Race  
  
Lavie and Claus, now in their Teens, once again, looked at aw as the ghost disappeared. "Claus, did you ever dream this day would come back?" "No, once we won, I didn't think we'd ever race again," Claus, who was very happy at the chance to race again suddenly spotted one of the Gatekeepers, "Over there, one of the Gatekeepers!" "A giant Cat-thingy?" "Hardly," As they approached, the one Gatekeeper became the three, "Now that you have your ship all we can do is wish you good luck, so now we bid you a due," The three disappeared. "Well, Lavie, you ready for this?" "as ready as I'll ever be," "Ok, let's do this," "WAIT!!" "what?" "we forgot something," "What?" "My cooking!" "we'll be ok" "we always had something I made when we raced, what about water?" "There's canteens in the back" "Ok, so we ready?" "As ready as we'll ever be,"  
Van Coodus, the legendary racer, who was obligated to race, due to his deal with the Gatekeepers, 'you race and win, we'll let you visit your son for 1 day' walked past Lavie and Claus, "Look at that Claus, isn't that Van Coodus?" "It is, wonder why he's racing," "Who knows," "oh well, against him, we might stand a chance" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CLAUS, THAT IS NO WAY FOR YOU TO THINK, YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE, SO THINK POSITIVELY!" "ok, ok, we'll win for sure," "that's better," "it looks like everything is ready." "Just in time, here comes the starter."  
The starter arrived, on a floating platform (this is the afterlife after all) "Dead Ladies and Ghouls, welcome to the DeadHead7000!!!!" The crowd roared as if this was the Super Bowl of the dead world, "And let's meet our Contenders. In lane 1 is VAN COODUS! In lane two, SNIZ flying the DEADWIND! In lane 3, the whole reason we're here, LAVIE AND CLOUS IN THE GATEKEEPER7000!!!! And finally in lane 4, if you've met him, you hate him, give it up for the most popular, in a bad way GHOUL OF ALL TIME, ZAU CHASO IN THE BLACKWIDOW!!!" "Man our plane must have the dumbest name ever, Gatekeeper7000, whoever thought of that should be shot," "Lavie be quiet, the race is about to start, get ready," "WITHOUT FURTHER NOTICE, THIS TRACK HAS MORE TWISTS THEN TURNS SO GET INTO YOUR HIGH CHAIR AND LET THE RACE BEGIN!!!" The starter waved the flag and the 4 planes raced off.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
